Black and White
by Arisa Hagiwara
Summary: Aku adalah 'hitam', dia adalah 'putih'. Kami-sama... tolong katakan bahwa 'hitam' dan 'putih' dapat bersatu./FirstFic/OOC/oneshot


**Arisa Hagiwara**

**Proudly presents her first Fanfic ever published on **

"**Black and White"**

**.  
**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Naruto's characters. But the plot belongs to me**_

_**Warning: A bit OOC, maaf kalau ada nama tempat maupun adegan yang tidak sesuai dengan manga  
**_

_**Enjoy reading!**_

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

Di dunia ini, aku percaya, manusia diciptakan bak dua muka koin yang berbeda. Ada laki-laki, ada perempuan. Ada si kaya, ada si miskin. Ada yang rupawan, ada pula yang tidak menarik perhatian bagai kerikil di tengah jalan.

Ya, seperti hitam dan putih. Selalu berlawanan.

Dan aku? Aku sendiri mengenali diriku sebagai 'hitam'. Sebuah warna yang tak memiliki keindahan. Identik dengan gelap, mengerikan, dan sunyi. Tidak ada menarik-menariknya. Siapapun yang tahu namaku pasti akan bergidik, mengenaliku sebagai missing-nin, buronan ninja kelas S, bahkan adik kurang ajar yang hanya hidup untuk membunuh kakak kandungnya.

.

Berlebihan kah? Kurasa tidak.

.

Seperti yang telah kukatakan, aku dilahirkan sebagai 'hitam'. Baju kebanggaan klanku berwarna hitam. Rambutku hitam. Mataku _onyx _pekat. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan aura berwarna hitam menguar dari tubuhku. Aku, bisa dibilang, adalah gambaran tepat mengenai 'hitam'.

Aku, Sasuke Uchiha, selalu berpikir, alangkah hebatnya aku sebagai seorang 'hitam'. Mungkin di negara Hi ini, akulah yang paling 'hitam'. Ternoda oleh jejak-jejak berdarah Itachi Uchiha membuatku ingin selalu membunuhnya, seolah itu adalah satu-satunya tujuan hidupku. Aku bahkan rela belajar pada Orochimaru untuk mengembangkan diri.

.

Aku ingat, tentu saja, saat aku melarikan diri dari Konoha untuk berguru pada Orochimaru.

Dia, si 'putih', mencegahku dengan air matanya. Dia, si gadis cengeng berambut _pink—_ya, pink!—itu berusaha sekuat tenaga. Aku, sebagai seorang 'hitam', tentu saja tidak memiliki belas kasihan, apalagi _cinta. _Tak ada waktu untuk itu. Oleh karenanya, aku hanya bisa memukulnya hingga pingsan, menidurkannya di bangku semen terdekat, sebelum melangkah dengan angkuh keluar gerbang desa.

Dia, si 'putih', tanpa kusangka, muncul kembali di hadapanku setelah tiga tahun lamanya. Ia sudah dewasa, kuakui itu. Dia bukanlah seorang 'putih' polos lagi, melainkan seorang 'putih' yang teguh, kuat, tapi tetap melambangkan kelembutannya. Ia tidak lagi terlihat bodoh dengan baju terusan merahnya, ia justru terlihat _tomboy _dengan kemeja tanpa lengan dan rok pendeknya. Ia terlihat… cantik.

Namun lagi-lagi, sebagai seorang 'hitam', bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan tentang wanita. Apalagi wanita 'putih'. Walaupun aku tahu, ia cukup cantik untuk menarik hati para _chuunin _atau bahkan _jounin _Konoha. Ia juga mempunyai peluang besar untuk menjadi Dewi Aphrodite dan memenangkan apel bertuliskan _'For The Fairest'_ dari Dewi Eris dalam mitologi Yunani. Tapi saat itu, aku terlalu 'hitam' untuk memikirkannya. Alih-alih mengatakan 'lama tak jumpa', aku malah meninggalkan mereka bertiga—tampaknya mereka telah mendapatkan penggantiku—dan pergi untuk kembali berguru.

Aku tahu, 'putih' tak akan bisa bercampur melawan 'hitam'. Dan 'hitam' tak akan bisa menang melawan 'putih', itu sudah hukum alam yang tak bisa dielakkan. Tapi entah mengapa hatiku justru memberontak untuk mengelak dari hukum alam tersebut?

.

Seperti saat itu, saat aku menantang seorang 'putih' selain gadis itu. Seorang 'mantan' sahabatku. Si bodoh itu ternyata sudah kuat rupanya.

"Heh," dia mendengus keras saat kusuarakan pikiranku saat itu. Suara gemuruh air terjun di Lembah Terakhir sedikit mengaburkan suaranya. Inilah tempat terakhir kali aku menantangnya, tepat lima tahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang ternyata kami dipaksa untuk kembali bertarung. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya kah?

Si-bodoh-yang-'putih'-itu menyeka darah dari ujung bibirnya. Warna biru gelap yang samar mulai membayangi daerah itu. Ya, aku dapat melihatnya dengan _sharingan-_ku. Mangekyou Sharingan, tepatnya.

Ia kembali menyeringai, sebelah tangannya bertumpu pada lutut, sedangkan tangan yang lain menyeka keringat di pelipisnya. Napasnya yang putus-putus karena kelelahan tidak lantas membuatku lengah.

"Kau juga sudah jauh lebih kuat, Teme," katanya, "aku mungkin bisa mati melawanmu."

Benarkah? Tanyaku dalam hati. Seperti yang sudah ditakdirkan, Kawan. 'Putih' tak akan kalah melawan 'hitam', aku tahu betul itu. Apalagi aku juga merasa cakraku sudah habis saat itu. Aku sudah siap untuk mati saat serangan pertama. Mati, bagi klan Uchiha, lebih baik dibanding berlutut dan mengiba meminta pengampunan.

"Tapi," kata si 'bodoh' itu lagi, "aku tak akan membunuhmu, Sobat. Sekalipun kau satu-satunya anggota akatsuki yang tersisa saat ini. Sekalipun aku tahu, cakramu sudah habis dan aku bisa membunuhmu saat ini juga."

Apa?

"Ya, aku tak akan membunuhmu. Setidaknya demi Sakura."

Maksudnya?

"Dia sudah menunggumu, sejak kau pergi dari Konoha bertahun-tahun lalu. Dia selalu menunggumu untuk kembali ke Konoha. Dia selalu menunggumu untuk mengucapkan 'selamat datang kembali!' padamu! Dia menunggumu untuk melepaskan jaket _jounin_mu dan mengatakan 'bagaimana misinya?'. Dapatkah kau bayangkan betapa menderitanya ia, Teme?"

Kenapa kau bangkitkan kenanganku akan si 'putih' lagi, Naruto?

Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir. Entah mengapa kali ini pikiranku sepenuhnya tersita pada si 'putih', sampai-sampai aku tak melihat Naruto si 'bodoh' yang tengah membuat segel.

Lalu semuanya gelap.

.

Ketika aku membuka mata, semuanya putih. Hei, aku 'kan 'hitam', mengapa justru dihadapkan pada warna mati seperti itu?

"Ah, kau sudah bangun, Sasuke-kun," sebuah suara memanggilku. Warna suara itu… sangat kukenal. Aku mengenalinya, walaupun suara itu sudah tidak cempereng dan memekakkan telinga. Terlihat sekali kesan menenangkan dan dewasa yang jauh sekali dari yang kubayangkan.

Aku berusaha menggerakkan kepalaku ke kiri, tempat asal suara itu. Tapi leherku sangat kaku. Belum sempat aku menyerah, terlihat sebuah kepala mengisi penglihatanku.

Wajahnya teduh, khas 'putih' sekali. Terulas sebuah senyum kecil di bibir mungilnya. Kalau aku juga tak salah lihat, terdapat sedikit bayang hitam di bawah kedua matanya. Sudah berapa lama ia tak tidur? Pikirku seketika.

Aku membiarkannya memeriksa tubuhku—mengecek mata, meraba dada, hingga mengukur tensi—. Dia… dalam balutan baju rumah sakit berwarna putih. Aih, lagi-lagi 'putih'.

"Sa…"

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Jangan banyak bicara dulu. Kesehatanmu benar-benar buruk setelah… err, setelah 'insiden' di Lembah Terakhir itu."

Ternyata dia masih seperti yang dulu, suka menyela pembicaraanku. Dan tanpa alasan yang kumengerti, aku merasa bibirku berkedut, lalu kedua ujungnya tertarik ke atas. Apakah aku tersenyum?

"Wah, sudah lama aku tidak melihat senyummu!" serunya ceria. Kali ini aku benar-benar dapat melihat binar kepedihan dan kerinduan di matanya—justru ketika ia membelalakkan mata dan memamerkan sederet giginya yang putih. _So… Ironic._

"Ah ya, aku lupa," ujarnya lagi. Ia menarik napas panjang, sebelum tersenyum kecil, "Selamat datang kembali, Sasuke-kun."

Tepat pada saat itulah, pikiranku meronta-ronta.

.

_Bisakah 'putih' dan 'hitam' bersatu?_

_.  
_

Namun saat-saat di rumah sakit—bersamanya—hanya berlangsung sesaat. Segera setelah aku mulai bisa duduk, si 'putih' baru menceritakan segalanya padaku. Tentang bagaimana dahsyatnya perang dunia keempat shinobi ini, tentang berpuluh ribu nyawa yang terenggut, dan tentang bagaimana ia ikut andil dalam berperang bersama warga lima negara besar shinobi lainnya melawan akatsuki.

Aku memang tak banyak ambil bagian dalam perang itu. Aku mengawasi di belakang, melihat akatsuki bertempur dengan tentara mayat melawan lima negara dan mengerahkan segenap cakraku untuk membantu mereka menggunakan salah satu 'antena' Pein, sebagai tenaga tambahan, kata pria berambut emas itu. Barulah saat kuketahui Kisame dan Zetsu dikalahkan oleh Gaara dan pasangan Pein-Konan tewas di tangan Naruto, aku merasa sedikit was-was. Pasalnya, Karin-Juugo-Suigetsu pun tak diketahui rimbanya. Aku juga tak dapat merasakan cakra anggota akatsuki lainnya.

Setelah keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, entah mengapa, tempat pertama yang terlintas di pikiranku adalah Lembah Terakhir. Dengan sisa cakra yang sangat tipis, aku menyelubungi diriku agar tidak terlihat. Sialnya, sesampainya di sana, Naruto telah menunggu di tempat itu, tepat di atas kepala patung raksasa Hashirama Senju sang Hokage Pertama. Tanpa basa-basi, aku berdiri di atas kepala patung raksasa nenek moyangku, Uchiha Madara. Rasanya seperti bernostalgia.

Dan saat itulah kisah yang membawaku ke rumah sakit Konoha, dengan si 'putih' yang duduk di sampingku sambil membelalakkan matanya.

Oh ya, tentu saja aku melewatkan sebagian percakapan tentang si 'putih' dalam ceritaku.

"Wow, itu… sangat hebat," ia berkomentar gugup, "aku tak bisa bayangkan jika dua sahabatku kembali bertarung dan saling bunuh di tempat yang sama seperti lima tahun lalu."

.

_Sahabat? Apakah 'putih' dan 'hitam' bisa menjadi sahabat?_

_.  
_

"Tapi, Sasuke… ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan," katanya lagi.

Aku diam menunggu.

"Apakah kau… akan berencana menetap di sini, di Konoha?"

Aku kembali diam.

"Ini rumahmu, Sasuke-kun. Tempat di mana suatu saat kau akan pulang dari misi dan mendapatkan kata-kata 'selamat datang di rumah!'"

Aku menatapnya tajam, teringat akan perkataan Naruto di Lembah Terakhir.

"Siapa?" kata tanya itu meluncur dari bibirku bahkan sebelum aku sempat menarik napas.

Kulihat si 'putih' mengerjapkan mata.

"Siapa yang akan mengatakan seperti itu? 'hitam' dan 'putih' tak akan bisa hidup bersama. Dan aku adalah satu-satunya orang 'hitam' yang tersisa di Konoha. Aku tidak bisa bergabung dengan 'putih'."

Ia kembali terdiam. Matanya menerawang keluar jendela, tempat di mana kantor Hokage terlihat di kejauhan. Mungkin saja si 'putih', dengan mata _Jade _jernihnya, sedang melihat Tsunade sang Hokage menulis setumpuk surat yang akan dibagikan ke seluruh negara, memberitahukan perihal satu 'sandera' yang didapat dari perang, pikirku sarkastis.

"Lagipula…" lanjutku sembari ikut menerawang keluar jendela. "Aku mungkin akan dibunuh setelah ini. Aku adalah buronan kelas S, kau tahu 'kan?" tanyaku.

"Kalau itu, bisa kuusahakan," sambarnya cepat, "aku bisa membuat Tsunade-sensei hanya menjatuhimu hukuman ringan bila aku menjadi jaminannya."

"Tidak!" raungku. "Kau, _baka. _Untuk apa kau lakukan hal itu?"

Si 'putih' tak terlihat terkejut. Ia justru menghela napas panjang dan berkata tajam, "Aku akan melakukannya, Sasuke-kun. Walaupun kau suka atau tidak. Karena aku, Sakura Haruno, ingin menjadi orang yang mengucapkan 'selamat datang di rumah!' dan 'bagaimana misinya?' padamu."

Kali ini aku yang terdiam. Kata-kata si 'putih' ini, Sakura Haruno, terus terngiang di telingaku.

_Aku, Sakura Haruno, ingin menjadi orang yang mengucapkan 'selamat datang di rumah!' dan 'bagaimana misinya?' padamu._

_.  
_

Kami-sama… _tolong katakan padaku bahwa 'hitam' dan 'putih' boleh bersatu._

_.  
_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku memikirkan kata yang satu itu. Cinta. Benarkah dengan 'cinta', 'hitam' dan 'putih' boleh hidup bersama?

"Aku ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa 'hitam' dan 'putih' bisa bersatu, Sasuke-kun. 'Hitam' dan 'putih' bisa bersatu membentuk sebuah warna baru, yaitu abu-abu yang akan membuat batas antara 'hitam' dan 'putih' menjadi tidak jelas," tambahnya.

"Dengan kata lain, aku tidak akan sepenuhnya 'hitam', dan kau tidak akan sepenuhnya 'putih'?" tanyaku menyimpulkan.

Sakura, 'putih'ku, mengangguk bersemangat. "Jadi, tidak akan ada lagi 'hitam' di Konoha," tanggapnya. "Kecuali warna baju klan Uchiha yang akan bangkit, tentunya," tambahnya diakhiri dengan tawa renyah.

Aku menatapnya yang sedang tertawa, meresapi kerinduan bertahun-tahun yang baru kusadari telah menggerogoti badanku seperti tikus.

Entah mengapa, rasanya, dua minggu setelah aku dirawat, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, suara kicau burung di kejauhan terasa begitu merdu.

.

_Ya, tentu saja Sakura, kita akan membangun dinasti Uchiha bersama-sama. Membangun sebuah klan dengan pondasi sebuah gradasi bernama abu-abu. Membangun sebuah klan yang tidak akan menjadi seorang 'hitam' untuk selamanya._

_._

_._

_.  
_

**-The End-**

**Since I'm newbie here, I totally need your review, thanks!**

**P.S: Maaf kalo Sasuke jadi agak OOC, huhu. **


End file.
